


Making up - a Frick & Frack fanfiction

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: Will Nick and Brian be able to make up quickly after they fight?-inspired by a scene from the documentary "show'em what you're made of"-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: explicit language

Nick's POV

 

"Shut the fuck up and let me talk!" Brian yelled staring at me.  
Woah...I wasn't used to him dropping f-bombs, not even during a fight.

We were discussing the track list for the new album with the rest of the boys and our managers, when suddenly Brian and I started arguing because he didn't want one of the songs I wrote, "Soldier", to be in the album, as he didn't like it.

"No, You shut the fuck up!" I yelled back at him. I was mad. I hated fighting with him, as he was my best friend, but this time I couldn't help it.  
"Don't be a fucking dick like everyone knows you are! Don't be a dick!" I screamed, standing up and pointing at him angrily, while my face turned purple. I immediately regretted my words, but at the same time I was convinced he deserved it. Why would he want to eliminate the song I wrote from the album just because HE didn't like it?  
I started insulting him. Everybody was trying to calm me down, Kevin tried to get me to sit down, but it didn't work. I decided that I needed to spend some time by myself, so I walked out of the room, slamming the door, and I rushed into my room.

I was laying on my bed, thoughtful, and I almost wanted to cry.  
I didn't like fighting in general, let alone with my best friend!  
I was still pissed, but most of all I felt guilty and sad. I just hoped the situation would have gotten better soon...

                               ~~~~  
                    20 minutes later

I was almost falling asleep, when I heard someone knocking.  
"Come in!" I said.  
"Hey..."  
Oh no. It was Brian, and he almost looked like he had been crying. I hated seeing him hurt like that.  
"Look, I'm sorry I'm such a shitty friend and if you're mad at me I totally understand, but now please leave me alone!" I said, burying my face into my pillow.

He could have left, leaving me alone as I told him to do.  
But he didn't.

"Nicky... -he said, almost giggling- I'm not mad at you! Why would I be  angry right now?"  
I always admired this about him; how kind and forgiving he was.  
"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said about your song! I didn't mean to actually get in a fight because of that!"  
He said, softly.  
"Don't be sorry...I'm the one who started insulting you!" I replied.  
After I said that, he pulled me into a big hug...I truly needed it.  
"No matter what happens we'll always be Frick and Frack! No matter the fights we get into and the insults we throw at each other! I love you so much, my little brother!" He whispered into my ear.  
"I love you too, B rok!" I replied, finally smiling. I was extremely glad that we made up so quickly!

After that, as we were both laying on my bed, he gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "If we keep on doing this people are gonna think we're a gay couple!" I said, kissing him back.  
"So what? Nobody's watching us anyway!" He said, as I held his hand and smiled at him.  
We just stayed there in silence, laying on the bed and cuddling each other.

"By the way, Brian..."

"What, Nick?"

"I don't think you're a dick!"

"I know, I know!" He replied laughing and hugging me one more time.

"Another thing...I love making up with you!" I added, planting another kiss on his cheek.  
He didn't say anything, he just kept staring at me with a huge smile on his face, and I did the same, cause I knew that we would be best friends forever.


End file.
